prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 003
Franky Doyle has taken over Bea Smith's top dog position. The prisoners know, and to make the point to the guards, Franky has all the women hold a sit-in at lunch - nobody gets up until Franky says so. Erica is called to the dining room and has to ask Franky to tell the prisoners to leave. Franky does, gloating at her new status. Chrissie Latham tries to seduce Bill Jackson and fails. She gets no further attempt when Meg interrupts. Marty Jackson comes to talk to his parents at the prison and is disappointed when his father is too busy to see him. Meg promises Marty that she and Bill will be home that afternoon at 4 pm to talk. Karen Travers, who tried to stand up to Franky during the earlier meal, is harassed by Franky. Karen is offered a job in the prison library, but Karen turns it down thinking it was Greg Miller's idea. Karen just wants to be left alone, be punished for what she did, and not get involved in any of the other prisoners' mischief. Marilyn Mason rigs the fusebox to blow a fuse, giving the girls in the laundry and excuse not to do any work, and to provide an excuse for Eddie Cook, the electrician to return. When he does show up, he and Marilyn once again climb to the roof to get it on. Also, another prisoner Rosie Hudson goes into labour, and a mystery person finds scissors hidden in the laundry and takes them. Vera Bennett organises for Franky to watch Bea's arrival at Wentworth via paddy wagon. Vera also suggests that Bea is put straight into the general population of the prison rather than solitary in the attempt to stop Franky being top dog though Vera secretly hopes the girls will start fighting. Bea immediately has most of the prisoners back on her side by the end of lunch, telling Vera she should be disappointed there was no bloodshed. Vera tells Franky that she should be making her move, and Franky responds by throwing cups and plates at Vera and trashing the room. The prisoners are locked in the dining room, but gain Meg as a hostage when she unknowingly entered the scene through another door, looking for help for Rosie. Lizzie Birdsworth advises Franky to let Rosie go, or her life won't be worth living. Bill Jackson tries to grab Meg during Rosie's release but is stopped by Greg. Bill then tries to negotiate Franky to release Meg by saying he will testify that Bea should have gone to solitary on arrival. Franky agrees, and when Meg is released, there is a scuffle. Bea manages to get her hands on Franky and knock her to the ground. Eddie, who is climbing down from the ceiling, has been watching the whole thing. Bea know’s who next, Lynn screams when she saw Bill Jackson has been stabbed with a pair of scissors! Notes *From this episode on, we see the usual mug shot opening credit sequence. The gate slams between the acts also change from a swinging gate superimposed over the picture, to the sliding gate that slams shut in a corridor with the word “PRISONER“ being shown. *When Lizzie picks the lock of the fusebox, you can see it open slightly, suggesting that it's already unlocked. Locations Frankston - Meg says that her, Bill and Marty will drive to Frankston for a swim that afternoon. Frankston is a suburb by the sea, in Melbourne's outer south-east. Credits *Lynn ~ Kerry Armstrong *Bill ~ Don Barker *Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne *Franky ~ Carol Burns *Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance *Erica ~ Patsy King *Marilyn ~ Margaret Laurence *Bea ~ Val Lehman *Doreen ~ Colette Mann *Eddie ~ Richard Moir *Greg ~ Barry Quin *Vera ~ Fiona Spence *Karen ~ Peita Toppano *Mum ~ Mary Ward *Officer Yates ~ Kirsty Child *Marty ~ Ronald Korosy *Rosie ~ Ann-Maree McDonald *Chrissie ~ Amanda Muggleton *New Prisoner ~ Glenys O'Brien *Boy's mother ~ Jan O'Donnell Category:1979 Season Category:Episodes